Vampire
by Maymay080
Summary: A man named Sasuke Uchiha came to an inn run by Sakura and her father. He had only planned on getting out of the rain. What he didn't plan was falling in love. FINISHED! YAY!
1. My name is Sakura Haruno

Vampire

Inner thoughts: **Bold**

Regular thoughts: _Italics_

…

Sasuke Uchiha was not your average teen age boy. Nope, he is a vampire, a prince. To humans he would be the age of around nineteen, but he is over a hundred years old. His mother really wishes for him to get a mate, but he says that there are much more important things than girls. His father also wishes for him to get a mate. His father keeps saying, "Go and bite a girl's neck instead of sitting here and doing my paperwork." His mother always says, "Sasuke, go get a girl! I want grand-children!"

Today was once again where his parents use those famous sayings. Oh how he despised his parents sometimes.

"Sasuke, go out today and bring me back some grand children while you are at it." Sasuke's mom whined.

Sasuke did not look at his mother, he just replied with a 'hn'. He continued to do his father's paperwork and his mother left with a pout.

Then Sasuke's father came. "Sasuke stop doing my paperwork and leave this kingdom now!"

Sasuke was pissed. He slid his chair back, stood up, then slid the chair back in. He glared at his father. "NO." After that Sasuke went to the kingdom's garden.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" A blonde hair guy yelled.

"Dobe." Is all Sasuke said in a reply. Sasuke continued to walk around the garden, following the stone path.

"Sasuke-teme, did your parents talk to you about a girl again?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"I think you should listen to them, I mean, I am lower than you and I have a girl already." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

Sasuke stopped walking, which caused Naruto to crash into him.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes. One of his fangs was showing. Sasuke's made a fist and then punched Naruto in the face, which sent him flying.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Dobe."

Sasuke grabbed a cape and put it on. Then he pulled the hood over his head. Sasuke ran off from the castle, into the small village, Kohona. It started to rain, he needed something warm, and a shelter till the rain passes.

He saw a sign that said they were renting rooms and service. So, he went in.

As he opened the door a bell sound was made. It was soft but loud enough to hear.

"Moshi Moshi." A girl with pink hair said bowing. "Welcome, are you here for shelter?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Follow me." The girl said. She led Sasuke to a small room with a mattress. "Here is where you will be staying. I will be just down the hall call me if you need anything."

"Oh, I forgot! My name is Sakura Haruno." Then she left.

As she walked away, he looked her up and down. He noticed that she was skinny and had all the right curves. Her hips were wide, perfect enough to give birth to like, twins. Her pink hair looked so soft. Her emerald eyes were so fascinating. Her lips looked so inviting.

Sasuke was suddenly filled with lustful emotions. She was the one. The girl he would make, his mate.

With Sakura…

"Father we finally have a guest." Sakura said excitedly.

Her dad came and gave her a huge hug. "Sakura this is good. Now we can start paying off my debts. I won't have to go to prison."

"Don't worry dad, if this plan dose not work, I will sell myself for you." Sakura said.

"No, no it will work. The man must be pleased, then he will go tell others and they will come, it is all planned out."

"Okay dad." Sakura sighed.

"Now go and please that man, get him anything he needs."

Sakura saluted her father and then ran off towards the man's room.

"Sakura! Get the hot tea for the man first!" Her father yelled.

Sakura scurried back. "Right, I forgot." Then she left.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke took pulled his hood from his head, then took off his soaked cape. His clothes he wore now were also a bit damp. He wore a fancy black and red, silk, long sleeve shirt, and black pants. He had on ninja gloves (like Kakashi's) and black ninja shoes. (Like the ones he gets when fighting Garra in the exams.)

There was a knock on the door. Then it slid open to reveal the Sakura girl. She had a tea set in her hands on a tray. He noticed that she changed her outfit. She wore a red and white kimono. It revealed a bit of cleavage, which was revealed more when she bent over.

Sasuke's lust grew. He watched as she knelt in front of him and placed the tea on the floor.

"Gomen, I did not even think to ask if you like tea." She blushed and he could tell that she was scolding herself.

"Hn. It's okay." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed at how hot he looked, he looked like a prince. Sakura scolded herself for thinking that.

**Whoa, He is so hot! **

_Stop that! He is not that hot, besides, I bet he is rude._

**So what if he is rude or not he is still hot! I am in love!**

_Go away! Talking to you makes me look like I am crazy!_

Inner Sakura left.

Sakura could feel him staring at her. It made her feel like she was wearing nothing.

Sasuke smirked. She was definitely one beautiful girl. He took a cup of tea and started drinking it. She just sat there and waited for if he wanted anything else.

"Sir, do you need anything else?" Sakura asked.

An evil glint appeared in Sasuke's eyes.

…

**May: This is my first story for this account so when u review. Please spare me pity and review anyway instead of reading and not reviewing.**

**Good, Bad, Improvement?**

**Tell me by reviewing please! **

**At least five please before I go on.**


	2. So close

Vampire

**Part 2**

Inner thoughts: **Bold**

Regular thoughts: _Italics_

Dream: underline

…

**Last time: "Sir, do you need anything else?" Sakura asked.**

**An evil glint appeared in Sasuke's eyes.**

…

Sasuke gestured for Sakura to come closer. "I want you."

"You do not, really, I mean, I am very ugly, just ask all the girls in town." Sakura rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No, really, you have beauty beyond all girls also you are very kind. Don't worry, I promise to pay your family and help out with the debt, but I think you deserve more."

"How do you know about my family's debt?" Sakura asked

"I have my sources." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sasuke leaned in but his plan failed. Sasuke was going to claim her as his mate by biting her neck, but she moved and instead he just kissed her.

Sakura's pupils widened. This guy, she dose not even know his name and he kissed her. Man he was such a good kisser, too bad Sakura was too shocked to kiss back.

**Cha! He is so hot! He is a great kisser! Kiss back me! Kiss back!**

Sasuke smirked. _Happy now mom, dad, I am will eventually be bringing home a mate. I found her and she is perfect._

With Sasuke's parents…

Sasuke's father was pacing in worry. His son was gone. He just all of a sudden disappeared on them. "Honey! I think we were too hard on Sasuke!"

Sasuke's mom came and hugged her husband. "No, we were not hard on him, we have been telling him this sense he was a child and there is no way it could have got to him now. We need grandchildren, or else our family would just stop. It was the right thing to do."

"Too bad Naruto has been knocked out, or we could have sent him to go after Sasuke, and we can not send Hinata because she is looking after Naruto, and we can not go because we have to stay in our kingdom and do business like stuff." Sasuke's mom pondered all the possibilities.

Sasuke's dad sighed at his wife's rambling. "I guess all we can do is wait for him to return…mate-less… again."

With Sakura's dad…

_Sakura has to please that man, I am sorry, but I need to pay off that debt of 100,000,000,000 yen. I can't believe I spent so much time of my life on drinking Sake and betting._

I left to go to the guest's room to see how he is doing.

I opened the door to see my daughter, being kissed by this man.

_When I told my daughter to please the man, I did not expect him to ask her to kiss him. Okay, well maybe a tiny bit._

"Sa-Sakura." I stuttered.

The man pulled away and looked up at me. His eyes, I could tell they have lust in them, for his daughter. For a second I was scared, I thought I saw a demon's face instead of a human's.

Sakura was slightly dazed as she turned to look at me. "Dad."

"Come on Sakura, it is time for bed."

Sakura stood up and walked over to me. She left up to her room, and as soon as she hit the mattress, she fell asleep.

_I don't know about the man in out inn._

With Sakura…

"Sakura, I need your help." A man whispered.

"Who are you?" 

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." The man finally became clear; it was the guy in her inn.

"Sasuke… Why do you need help?" 

"I am looking for something; I want you to try to help find it." Sasuke leaned in so that there faces were touching. "Please."

"What is it?" Sakura was blushing at how close they were.

"It's…" 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Sakura turned off her alarm clock. _What was it he was trying to tell me?_

Sakura walked down stairs, when walking by Sasuke's room chills went up Sakura's spine. She walked into the kitchen, and her father was in there, deep in thought.

"Sakura, our guest requests to see you." Sakura's father said. "He wants bacon."

_I guess he was not in a deep thought after all. _Sakura sweat dropped.

Sakura looked outside to see that it was still raining. _That is why he has not left yet._

Sakura opened the sliding door. "You rang."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. She got frightened. His eyes were full of lust. "Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura slowly started to back away, but Sasuke grabbed her, pulled her in, and then locked the door.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"You know my name, how?" Sasuke kept looking Sakura over, then he checked her neck, looking for a good place to put his mark.

"You came to me in my dreams."

Sasuke looked at her puzzled.

"You told me you needed my help, but I never found out what."

"Ignore your dreams." Sasuke coldly snapped at Sakura. Sasuke lunged on top of Sakura and…

…

**May: Hey all u people! I got more reviews than expected, around 16, that are eleven more than I put as a limit before I updated!**

**So cool! I got many saying it is good or needs a tiny bit of improvement. I take all reviews as ways to make my stories better. So when you review, if u wants, tell me how I could have made the chapter better!**

**Good, Bad, Improvement?**

**I love reviews! Limit to before I will update again: 7. **


	3. I have been bitten!

Vampire

Part 3

Last time: "Ignore your dreams." Sasuke coldly snapped at Sakura. Sasuke lunged on top of Sakura and…

…

Sasuke bit into Sakura's neck. How he enjoyed the taste of her blood in his mouth. It was so sweet like, the mix of cotton candy and strawberries.

"Get…off…me…you…monster…" Sakura managed to say before she passed out.

"You will be getting use to me, don't worry Sakura." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sasuke was about to leave with Sakura in his arms when the sliding paper door slammed open.

Sakura's father came in the door. "Wtf!? What have u done with my daughter? Why are you holding her in your arms?"

Then Sakura's father noticed the mark on Sakura's neck and the blood dripping from his guest's mouth. "You, you're a vampire."

Sasuke knocked the man out and dropped a bag of money on him, over enough to pay the man's debts off and pay for the man's daughter, ten fold.

Sasuke carried Sakura, bridal style, and hopped out the window of the room he was in. His speed was intensely fast. He did not bother to go through the guards, nor the front door of his palace, instead he went to his room and laid Sakura on his bed. He lay next to her, on the floor.

Next Morning…

Sakura opened her eyes, the room was so dark, and she had an intense pain in her neck. "Dad? I had a horrible dream. This guy, he came to the inn and he was hot, but he was evil and he attacked me and he took me away from you."

Sakura rubbed her eyes, which were adjusting to the dark. She felt the covers, they were not her covers, no, her's were not silk. Her pillow was also not so fluffy. _Heaven, that is where I am, heaven, where everything I ever wanted is coming true!_

Something shifted near Sakura. She looked frightened. Her heart was racing, and then she saw it was a body. That scared her even more. Sakura screamed.

A hand clasped over her mouth. "Quiet, its okay, no one is going to hurt you." The voice was calm and reassuring. Sakura calmed down. "Now, do you promise not to shout if I take my hands away?"

Sakura nodded her head.

The person slowly took there long, cold hands away. The nails brushed her cheek in the process.

"Who are you, why is it so dark in here?" Sakura asked to the shadowed figure.

"…"

"If u don't tell me I will scream." Sakura took in a deep breath and was ready to let it out in a scream.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, heir to this kingdom."

**Sasuke Uchiha! The baka, who knocked me out, kissed me, bit me, and stared at me in a possessive way! That pervert, is this frightened guy in front of me! **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Why am I here? Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

Sasuke's figure shifted towards her, ready to tell her the story.

"I have been a vampire for many years and my parents, they wanted for me to get a mate, but for a long time I refused. I finally snapped and ran off, but then it started to rain, I went looking for shelter; I found your inn, and you. My instincts took over I wanted you. I..." Sasuke was cut off.

"So you have two sides?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "I am on this stage right now because…" Sasuke did not finish his sentence; instead he looked towards the curtain, where a small slimmer of light came through.

Sakura followed his eyes. "Light. You can not stand the light?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can stand light, its daylight I can not stand."

Sakura looked at Sasuke; he looked like a frightened puppy. Sakura did something unexpected; she wrapped her arms around him. Then she nuzzled her head into his back. "It is okay, I will protect you from the daylight."

**Yay! You love him! We make such a cute pair! Don't you agree?**

_Yeah._

Sakura felt Sasuke fall asleep in her arms. She pulled Sasuke into his bed. Then she pulled the silk sheets over his body. She snuck out, closing the door behind her.

Sakura decided to do some exploring. She went through the halls, looking at all the pictures. There were pictures of the queen and king. There were pictures of Sasuke from when he was a child up to his age now.

Then there was a picture of a man with red eyes, and black hair in a low ponytail. His stare, it was so cold. _Who is this man?_

"Young Lady, what are you doing out at day time, you should be sleeping." A woman's voice said.

Sakura turned around to see a very beautiful woman. She looked a lot like Sasuke. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black, red, and white Kimono. The design on the kimono was fans all over.

"What is your name miss?" The woman asked.

"I-I am Sakura Haruno."

The woman glared at Sakura for a while. Then her expression changed to very happy. "Hello Sakura! My name is Ayame Uchiha!"

Sakura bowed when she realized this woman is royalty.

"Oh, no, there is no need to be formal with me; I do not like that kind of stuff." Ayame laughed. "Girl, you are very beautiful."

An evil glint appeared in her eyes.

_Man, do all of the Uchihas' have evil glints when ever I am around?_

…

**May: Hey, I have been getting so many reviews for this story! I am so proud! The number of reviews till next chap is eight. **

**BTW, I will be putting some future things in this story. Yes it dose take place in a time long ago. **

**Good, Bad, Improvement?**

**Tell me by reviewing please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire

Part 4

Last time:

The woman glared at Sakura for a while. Then her expression changed to very happy. "Hello Sakura! My name is Mikito Uchiha!"

Sakura bowed when she realized this woman is royalty.

"Oh, no, there is no need to be formal with me; I do not like that kind of stuff." Mikito laughed. "Girl, you are very beautiful."

An evil glint appeared in her eyes.

_Man, do all of the Uchihas' have evil glints when ever I am around?_

…

Mikito gave Sakura a big bear hug. "I can't believe my boy actually listened for once! I am so happy!"

Sakura stared at Mikito, dumbfound. "What are you talking about?"

"That mark on your neck," Mikito pointed towards the two, oddly shaped marks. "Is an Uchiha mark, it is shaped like the dots inside the sharingan. Only Uchihas give there mates that mark."

Sakura had heard stories of the sharingan from her father, a power in the eyes, it has all types of abilities, such as, torture your enemies. "What is your point, exactly?" Sakura asked.

"My point is that you are now my daughter in law!"

Sakura's mouth was gaping open. "D-DAUGHTER IN LAW?!"

Mikito nodded her head. "Now I expect a few children! If you have a girl, name the first one Namine!"

Sakura's head was spinning. _Children!_ Sakura fainted.

…

"Sakura? Dear, are you okay?" A woman voice asked.

Sakura's vision became clear as she realized Mikito was the one who asked. "Y-Yeah, I am fine." Sakura looked around and found that she was no longer in her old Kimono, but a Kimono that belonged to Mikito , for it had the Uchiha fan on it. "Y-You changed my clothes?"

"I gave you one of my Kimonos, as you can tell it is pink, I thought you would like it because your hair is pink and the outfit you had on earlier was pink." Mikito was rambling.

"It's beautiful, thanks." Sakura said.

"I also was thinking that you should wear it because you are now an Uchiha and all." Mikito's face brightened. "It has been a long time sense there was a girl in this family, other than me."

"…Yeah…" Sakura looked outside to see that it was dark out. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, partially from you fainting and partially from you hitting your head when you fainted, I was not quick enough to stop your fall. Heh, sorry." Mikito was once again starting to babble.

Sakura started to feel the pain from the hit on the head. "Ugh, I can't believe what has happened to me."

Mikito patted Sakura's back in sympathy. "Trust me you will start to love it here, especially with Sasuke. Sure he can seem evil sometimes, but he also has a good and caring side.

_Ha! Caring! Yeah right! For himself maybe, but for others, no! _Sakura thought in rage.

"Oh, I have to introduce you to your now, father in law." Mikito grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her down some corridors.

Sakura's head was spinning, all of this was happening too fast. She was going to go see the king; hopefully he is as nice as Mikito .

…

"Honey, I have a surprise for you." Mikito said.

A man with short black hair and dark eyes looked up from his paper work. "What is it?" His voice sounded a tiny bit cold.

Mikito pulled Sakura in very fast, she ran over to her husband. "Look Honey, look." She pointed at Sakura's neck.

"Mikito, you know my vision is not as good as it use to be, bring her closer." The man said.

Mikito brought Sakura so close to the man that she could smell his breath.

The man's eyes widened. Then he pulled Sakura into a bear hug. A very tight one to be exact. "I can't believe it, after all these years I finally have a daughter in law!"

Sakura's face started to turn red from the lack of oxygen she was getting.

"Honey, I think you are suffocating her." Mikito laughed while saying it.

The King let go of Sakura. "Where is Sasuke, we must talk to him about this." He said it in a firm voice.

"And tell him how proud we are of him." Mikito added. "See you soon Sakura."

Then the King and Queen left Sakura.

Sakura decided to keep going on her journey around the castle. Sakura opened one room to a bathroom. She looked around and saw a mirror. When she was looking at herself, she noticed that she was paler than usual and that she had fangs.

When she noticed the fangs she screamed/cried. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sakura ran out of the bathroom at top speed and landed near a small pond outside. She cried for a long time.

"You know, crying will just ruin your complexion even more." A very familiar male voice said.

Sakura looked up into two dark eyes. Her tears were still flowing down her checks. "Sa-Sasuke."

Sasuke used the side of one of his fingers to wipe the tears from Sakura's face.

Sakura looked down at the pond. "What do I care anymore, I was once ugly as a human, now I am even more ugly as a vampire. I barely doubt I can get much uglier." A tear fell into the pond making rings appear around where it dropped.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face by her chin and made her look up at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and you as a vampire, it makes you even more beautiful. Don't you forget that."

Sakura's frown turned into a small smile. "Okay, thanks Sasuke."

…

**May: Whoa, I can not believe it; so many people are enjoying my story! I have to raise the number of reviews before updating. This is like my fourth chapter in like only one and a half weeks. I am raising it by a whole lot!**

**I really enjoyed making this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too! I really like making goofy parts with parents! LOL! I also like cute romantic parts! If there is anything you would like in the next chapter please tell me!**

**Number of reviews needed till next update: 16**

**Good, Bad, Improvement?**

**Tell me by reviewing please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire

Last time:

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face by her chin and made her look up at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and you as a vampire, it makes you even more beautiful. Don't you forget that."

Sakura's frown turned into a small smile. "Okay, thanks Sasuke."

…

Sakura has now been with the Uchihas for a week. She really has been having a good time with them; it was like having another family.

Sakura was helping the cooks in the kitchen. "Miss Uchiha, you do not have to help us really!" One of the cooks exclaimed.

"Oh no! I enjoy cooking, and really, no formality, I am still not use to the fact of being hitched all ready. A sweat drop formed on the side of her head. "You can call me Sakura."

"Yes Sakura-san, what ever you say!" The cook looked very frantic. "If you want to help you could chop those batches of leeks."

"It is just Sakura, and I will get right on chopping those leeks." Sakura saluted the cook and ran over to start chopping.

"Come on people! We have to work fast for the feast tonight!" The cook yelled.

In the midst of chopping Sakura accidentally cut her finger. Blood slowly leaked out.

Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to look at her. The all smelled her blood. They all had looked at her with hunger in there eyes.

"AH! AH! Not good!" The cook who Sakura was talking to earlier was in a panic stage, she was running around for a minuet or so. "Garra! Quickly get this girl bandaged up!"

A boy, around her age, who had red hair and dark eyes, quickly came into the kitchen and bandaged her finger up, stopping the circulation of blood. "What are you slaking around for, get back to work." The boy said harshly.

Everyone in the kitchen went back to work.

"Sakura, I would like to introduce you to my son, Garra." The cook said.

Garra took Sakura's hand and kissed the back of it. "A pleasure, Mrs. Sakura."

A very light blush spread across Sakura's cheeks. "Likewise."

"You better leave the kitchen Mrs. Sakura before you cut yourself again, and slow down the kitchen." Garra let go of her hand and opened the door for her.

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura!" The lady cook waved Sakura good bye.

…

Sakura was always a bother to people, well that is what she thinks. Sakura walked over to a window, it was still light out. This made no sense, she was a vampire now and yet she was not cowering in a corner like Sasuke did. Also, she still bled, was she supposed to or no? And what is the feast about?

"Hey girl, who are you?" A boy with blonde hair came running up to Sakura. "Are you new here? I have not seen you around before. My name is Naruto Usumaki!"

**That Naruto guy sure is hyper.**

_Yeah, he is, I can already tell we will be good friends._

"Hello? Are you okay?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh, yeah I am fine, sorry." Sakura rubbed her temples.

"I told you my name, but I don't think I have heard yours." Naruto was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I am Sakura."

"What, no last name, that is strange." Naruto gave her a confused look.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I am not quite sure what my last name is anymore."

"You forgot! Oh no! Quick I will take you to a doctor!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran down some corridors.

_A doctor, they may be able to explain what is going on here_

"Old woman! Doctor! Help, Sakura forgot her last name!"

"For the millionth time brat, my name is Tsunade!" A raspy voice said.

"Whatever, my friend here, she forgot her last name!" Naruto yelled.

"I did not forget my last name, I am just unsure of what it is…now." Sakura said in a confident voice, until the last part.

"Hm…" The woman looked quite young; she had blonde hair in two low pony tails. On her forehead was a small shape of a purple diamond. She also had dark eyes. Tsunade wore a green kimono that showed a **whole** lot and she wore tan pants with high sandals. "She looks fine to me. Why are you unsure of your last name, Sakura?"

"Well…" Sakura started to speak, but she was cut off by a different voice.

"Her last name is Uchiha now." Sasuke said.

"Ah, Sasuke, hi." Sakura said bowing her head.

"What do you mean Sasuke-teme? The only way she could have the last name Uchiha is if…" Naruto trailed off when he saw the mark on her neck, an Uchiha's mark.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging agape.

"So… you finally got a girl now… prince…? Tsunade trailed off between words, for she was very tired, and a bit drunk.

**May:**** I have to say, I got way more than I wanted, once again. I love all of you guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I have been working on another story, which is called I wanna grow old with you. I hope you could read and review that also, if you do, I will update the next chapter to this story soon!**

**The number of reviews before I go on: 20 and 3 for my other story. Please no flaming my stories!**

**Good, bad, improvement? You tell me, by reviewing! **

**Most reviews I have got is saying how I either need to improve it or that my story is great, luckily my story has not had any reviews saying that it is bad! **

**P.S. I have had computer problems lately, like not getting internet service, so that is another reason I have not updated in a while, and why I will not update for a while! Sorry! **


	6. Ino Yamanaka

Vampire

Inner thoughts: **Bold**

Regular thoughts: _Italics_

Dream: underline

**Part 6**

Last time:

"What do you mean Sasuke-teme? The only way she could have the last name Uchiha is if…" Naruto trailed off when he saw the mark on her neck, an Uchiha's mark.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging agape.

"So… you finally got a girl now… prince…? Tsunade trailed off between words, for she was very tired, and a bit drunk.

…

"Sasuke-teme got a girl! It is a miracle! All this time I thought you were gay!" Naruto yelled his arms waving around rapidly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He hated Naruto. "Dobe, you are an idiot."

Sakura giggled at Naruto's statement. Her head still bowed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura his eyebrow still twitching slightly. "If I was gay, would I do this…?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin and forced her head to look upwards. Then Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Naruto's mouth was once again agape. He was shocked, but then he thought of something to say. "You are right… you are not gay…"

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and smirked in victory.

"…You are BI!" Naruto yelled. Then he ran off, knowing he would be dead if he stayed to see Sasuke's reaction and everyone else's.

Sakura burst out laughing. Eventually she was down on the floor laughing so hard.

Tsunade just smirked.

Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching so madly that you would think his eyebrows would fall off. "Naruto… you… are… so… DEAD!"

Sasuke ran after Naruto.

Sakura was calming down now. She got up and brushed herself off. Sakura was about to go after them, but a hand pulled her arm, telling her to stop.

Sakura turned around, she found out it was Tsunade.

"Don't go after them, Sasuke won't hurt Naruto that badly."

Sakura nodded her head. "Lady Tsunade, I have a few questions. Why am I not afraid of…"

"…Light?" Tsunade finished Sakura's question so Sakura just nodded her head. "You are only half vampire."

"Half vampire?" Sakura was definitely confused.

"Half vampires are humans turned into vampires, and then there are pure blood vampires, like Sasuke, those who are born as a vampire. You do not have fear of light for being accustomed to it." Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded her head, understanding. "But, why do I bleed? Don't vampires not have blood?"

"All half vampires have blood still, from there human half." Tsunade turned around, towards her office and started to go inside. "Good night, Sakura Uchiha."

Sakura watched as the door closed on her face. There was still one thing left that troubled her… the feast.

…

"Please teme! It was just a harmless joke!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder. Not watching where he was going he bumped into someone.

"Ah Sorry." Naruto realized he had bumped into Ino. Ino is a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail. She also has blue eyes. She is young, about the same age as Naruto.

"Yeah, you better be." Ino was about to punch Naruto when she saw Sasuke. "SASUKE!" Ino ran up to him and hugged him. While hugging him she saw a girl with pink hair coming towards them.

She came up to Sasuke and tugged on his black fancy shirt. It was a very light tug, like a little girl when lost.

Sasuke pushed Ino off of him and turned around. There Sakura stood, in a bowing like position. She was twiddling her thumbs and if he was able to guess right… blushing.

"Sasuke…kun… where will I be… staying?" Sakura asked in an embarrassed tone.

Right as Sasuke opened his mouth to say something Ino interrupted him.

"Hi, I am Ino Yamanaka!" Ino had on a fake smile, as she extended her hand towards Sakura.

"I am Sakura." Sakura took her hand slowly.

Ino's grip tightened. It was a very painful tightening. "Why did you even dare touch my Sasuke?!"

Sakura winced at the yelling in her ear and the now WAY tight grip.

"Also why did you call him kun! Sasuke is mine, so back off!"

Sakura did not know why, but all of a sudden, she snapped, it was like her inner took over. Sakura pulled her hand out of Ino's grip. "Listen here Ino pig, Sasuke is not yours, so why don't you back off!" Sakura slapped Ino across the face.

Sakura's eyes widened. She could not believe what she had said. Not only had she insulted a girl, but she also said Sasuke was her possession. Sakura dropped on her knees and started to cry into her hands. "Why –sob- did I say that? –sob-

Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and went towards his room. The whole way there he listened to her say bad things about herself, she was so caught up in crying she did not even notice she was moved until he plopped her on his bed.

…

**May: I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I had a major blockage in my brain! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I love how many reviews I am getting! You are the best reviewers ever! **

_**R:**_** read -the story-  
**_**E:**_** enjoy –the story-  
**_**V:**_** visualize –the story-  
**_**I:**_** input – on the story-  
**_**E:**_** expand –what you want in the story-**

_**W:**_** wait –for next part of story-**

**I will update as soon as I get twenty two reviews more for my story! That is a total of 119 reviews! You can do it!**

**Good, Bad, Improvement? **


	7. What is the Feast?

Vampire chapter 7

After a little while of crying, Sakura's breathing evened out. She wiped her tears from her eyes and then looked upwards.

There was Sasuke, staring straight at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I am so sorry. I did not mean to say that you were my possession."

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "I don't care; actually I was glad you did say that because it told me something."

"What?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he plopped on his bead next to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied with again.

"Never mind." Sakura closed her eyes and took a nap.

…

"N- Naruto-kun?" A girl with short navy hair, called. She also has white eyes with no pupils.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder which made Hinata blush. "What's up?"

"I-Is it true that S-Sasuke-sama has a m-mate?" Hinata's blush seemed to get darker; the longer Naruto had his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep! Teme finally has a mate!" Naruto shouted.

"T-That is great." Hinata felt like her face was on fire.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go on a date and get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

'N-Naruto-kun asked me out!' Hinata fainted at the thought.

"Hinata! Oh no! She died!" Naruto kneeled down next to Hinata. "I am so sorry Hinata-chan! Why do the good die young?" Naruto was crying in his hands when Neji came up behind him.

"You idiot, she is not dead, you just made her faint…again…"

Naruto looked up at the Huuyga prodigy. He has long brown/black hair in a low ponytail and the same eyes as Hinata. He is Hinata's cousin. "Whew, thank goodness, I thought for a second I would not be able to tell her about the awesome new flavor for ramen!"

Neji's eyebrows twitched at Naruto. "All you cared about was telling her of Ramen! You really are an idiot!"

Naruto looked at Neji confused for a little and then changed his expression to annoyed. "You sound just like teme!"

Neji glared at Naruto. "I do not sound like Uchiha."

"Yes, you do sound like him! He says that exact thing to me everyday!"

"Well maybe he says it to you everyday because it is true." Neji walked off, not wanting to continue the conversation.

…

Mikito looked at Fugaku. "We are so lucky to have Sasuke!"

Fugaku nodded his head in agreement. "We are also lucky to have Itachi."

Mikito's expression changed to depressed. "He has not written to us for years. I hope he is okay."

"Itachi is fine; he probably is very busy with being the leader of the vampire army and all." Fugaku caressed his wife's hand with his thumb.

Mikito smiled lovingly at her husband and then turned her head towards a picture of Itachi. "You are right."

…

Sakura woke to an empty room. She got out of bed and headed towards the main hall where Fugaku and Mikito are. "Mikito, Fugaku, I have a question."

Mikito took her gaze off of the picture and towards Sakura. "You can call us mom and dad now honey. What is your question?"

"What is the feast?" Sakura asked.

Fugaku and Mikito looked at each other then at Sakura. Fugaku spoke. "It is a time where vampires celebrate. If a vampire has no mate or girlfriend/boyfriend then we bring a human in to sit with the vampire. The humans eat to raise there blood pressure. The vampires and humans also party a bit. Afterwards the vampires go to there rooms with there partner and then drink either the human's blood or the other vampire's blood."

Mikito sighed dreamily. "It is so romantic at times."

… Sakura stared at them with grossed out expressions. "Yeah… Thanks for the info." Sakura then ran off.

…

While running down the halls she bumped into Garra the kitchen woman's son. "Ah, Hello Garra-kun."

"Sakura-san how have you been lately, do you like the castle?" Garra's monotone voice scared Sakura a bit.

"Yeah it is very big."

Garra eyed her suspiciously. "Any problems with people?"

"Um…No…" Sakura slowly backed up a bit. "I got to go, bye Garra-kun."

Garra watched as she quickly disappeared out of sight.

…

Sasuke walked down the halls to be stopped by the she witch Ino.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Ino tried to say in her best seductive tone.

Sasuke brushed past her though.

"Wait Sasuke! I want you to be my partner for the feast!"

Sasuke turned around and put on his cold face. "No."

Ino stomped her foot and then marched up to him grabbed him forcefully by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

…

Sakura turned around the corner to see the scene of Ino and Sasuke. "No!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke pushed Ino off him which made her stumble and then he slapped her hard across the face. "No means no Ino." Sasuke ran up to Sakura who was shaking with horror and anger.

…

**May: I am going to stop here sorry for the long delay. I really need some ideas because I think the story is not going so well. **

**Please review!**


	8. A run in with Itachi

Vampire: A run in with Itachi

**Last time:**

Sakura turned around the corner to see the scene of Ino and Sasuke. "No!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke pushed Ino off him which made her stumble and then he slapped her hard across the face. "No means no Ino." Sasuke ran up to Sakura who was shaking with horror and anger.

…

Sakura brushed Sasuke off and ran as fast as her feet could. Now that she is part vampire she can run faster than a normal human.

Sasuke started to run after her when Ino got in the way.

With Ino's arms spread out as wide as they possibly could she yelled at Sasuke, "Don't leave me Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored Ino as he tried to get past her.

Ino's head faced the ground, her hair falling over her shoulder. A few tears fell to her feet. "I love you!" Ino sobbed. "I have been by your side for years! So why did you choose her?"

Sasuke sighed. "Move Ino."

Ino's eyes became blood shot red you could not see anything but red. Her nails grew and so did her teeth. "I told you I loved you and you tell me to move?!" Ino ran up to Sasuke and grabbed him by his fancy black shirt's collar. She slightly lifted him off the ground.

"Ino you have told me you love me one hundred and eight times why would you think the hundredth and ninth time would be any different?" Sasuke glared at her.

Ino's eyes widened from shock. Her eyes started to turn back to normal color as well as her teeth and nails. She released Sasuke's collar and as soon as she did he was off after Sakura.

…

Sakura was heading home. She had to talk to her dad she missed him so much. Sakura ran into her village only to be greeted by the evil girls who always think down on Sakura.

"Well if it isn't forehead girl." The girl with curly red hair said. "Have not seen you in a few months. We had to pick on other girls while you were gone."

Sakura glared at her. "Karin."

Karin glared back harder at Sakura. "Hey girls ya know what has been annoying me?"

"No, what Karin?" A girl named Amy asked.

Karin walked up to Sakura, picked her up by Sakura's hair and pulled out a knife. "Sakura's hair, how about we give her a hair cut?"

"Sounds good." Amy rubbed her hands together evilly.

Karin took the knife and in one quick swipe cut off Sakura's long silky hair to less than shoulder length. "Ha look at her it looks horrible on her!"

The other girls joined along in the laughter.

"I think she could use a beating!" Amy suggested.

Karin nodded her head in approval. "Great idea, girls gather round we are going to beat her from every angel."

The girls all circled around Sakura who is on the floor crying. They start to kick her and punch her as hard as possible until she started to bleed.

A low and strong voice stopped them. "Stop hitting the girl."

…

The girls all turn to see a man in his thirties. He had his hair back in a long ponytail and a cloak that covered his nose and mouth. His eyes are red and have the sharingan pupils.

"Wow you are handsome!" The girls squealed in delight.

He glared at them. "Move."

They did as told and moved away from Sakura.

Sakura was on the floor covered with dirt, blood, burses, and cuts. Her pink hair that was cut was all around her shaking body.

Itachi kneeled down next to Sakura; he scooped her up bridal style and placed her on his horse. He got on then placed Sakura in his lap she was asleep now, but her jagged breathing was still happening. Itachi kicked his horse lightly to make it go and it started to walk off.

…

Sasuke ran into the village he sniffed the air for her and once he picked up her sent he went towards it. Sasuke soon was in front of a group of girls.

Karin walked up to Sasuke. "Hey there cutie, want to go to my place and…"

"Have you seen a girl named Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked cutting off Karin.

Karin rolled her eyes in disgust. "Yeah, I have seen forehead girl, why you asking?"

"I am looking for her. Tell me where she is."

Karin pressed her body against Sasuke's in a suggestive manor. "No. Not until you give me what I want."

Sasuke glared down at her. "What would that be?"

Karin smirked. "You."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How about you tell me where you saw her and you won't die." Sasuke now had Karin's neck in his hands.

"She-was taken-by a man that- looks like- you."

Sasuke let Karin go and ran off he found some pink hair on the road; he picked it up and smelled it. "… Sakura." Sasuke continued onwards after her.

…

Itachi was now out of Kohona and heading towards his army's base.

"You have the scent of Sasuke all over you." Itachi whispered knowing that she was asleep. Itachi scanned her beat up body. He noticed her small figure, but she had a nice body. His eyes landed upon her neck and he saw the Uchiha bite mark on her neck. "So, my little brother has finally got a mate, eh?"

Itachi glared hard at her neck for a while and then removed his gaze towards her sleeping face. Although her face is bruised, and cut, and dirty, and her hair is unevenly cut she is quite the beauty. Itachi's hand traced her jaw line. "You are a beautiful one, aren't you?"

May: I am stopping here for now! Hope you enjoyed! I got this idea from user: Dark Shining Light. Thanks! More Ideas please! REVIEW!!!!!!! AT LEAST 30!


	9. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Vampire chapter 9

Back with Ino at the Uchiha palace

"Sasuke-kun really does not like me." Ino pouted. She started to run crying her eyes out.

She ran to the kitchen and pushed anyone out of her way. She opened a drawer to get a knife out. Then she ran out of the kitchen again and headed to the garden and she sat down on the bench.

"I have no reason to live! He is my life! I hate that witch, why did she take my Sasuke away?!" Ino's tears dropped on the blade in her hands. The wind started to blow and her long hair flew around her face. She glared into space. "Stupid hair! I hate taking care of it, I only put up with if for Sasuke, but now that I have no chance I can get rid of it."

Ino brought the blade back to her hair, but in the process she cut her left cheek. Ino hissed in pain, but continued to pull back the blade till she felt her hair drop to the floor and a light breeze could be felt on her shoulder. Now her blonde hair is a tiny bit past her shoulders when it use to be down to her butt. "I guess I have no reason to live too." Ino brought the blade to her chest and started to put pressure blood slowly tricking out.

"Don't do that you troublesome woman." A monotone voice said.

Ino's eyes, full of tears looked up to where the voice came from.

A tall and slender/slightly toned man came out of the shadows. He had brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and brown eyes. He was slouching against the wall with his hands in his black slacks. He wore a dark green button up shirt with a white cloud on his left sleeve and Japanese symbols on the other.

"W-who are you?" Ino asked trying to calm down.

He gave a big sigh. "Nara Shikamaru… you?"

"Y-Yamanaka Ino." She stuttered.

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and took the red tipped knife and chucked it behind him and it hit a tree. He then reached in a pocket and brought out a handkerchief. He used it to wipe the blood away from her chest and cheek. "Suicide is so troublesome."

Ino sniffed in and looked at him tears still in her eyes.

Shikamaru used his index finger to wipe away the tears still in her eyes, and then he showed her the tears. "Life is no reason to cry over."

For some reason Ino felt happier and so she gave him a small smile.

'Thank you Shikamaru.' Ino said in her head.

…

"The world is so hazy…" Sakura said gripping her head. She tried to recognize where she was, but could not. Plus she had a major headache.

"She is waking up!" A boyish voice said.

"Shh. You are so annoying Tobi." That voice sounded like they were talking under water.

"Both of you shut up." This man's voice was dark sounding and firm.

Sakura sat up still griping her head, but then noticed that her vision was clearing up. The man with the boyish voice, Tobi looked like he is wearing a red mask of swirls with one eye on the right and no mouth. If that was his actual face then she felt bad for him, but she noticed he had black spiky hair.

The one with the underwater voice in the middle had a blue skin, sharp teeth, and gills on his cheeks. He had blue hair. He looks like a fish.

Next was the most mature looking of them. He had regular skin, long black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes. He wore a jacket that covered most of his face so you could not see below his eyes. Then she noticed that all of them had the exact jacket.

"Who are you people?" Sakura asked in a drunken sounding manor.

"Hi I'm tobi! What is your name pretty girl?"

The blue guy pushed tobi out of the way. "My name is Kisami I am the second strongest of all in the Akatsuki."

The mature looking man was next. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

After a few minutes of analyzing Sakura introduced herself. "I am Uchiha Sakura."

Tobi shook Sakura's hand wildly. "Wow are you related to Itachi by chance?"

"I, uh, sort of… I am the mate of Sasuke Uchiha… so I guess he is my brother in law."

Itachi took Sakura's hand in his. "So my little brother finally decided to get a mate?"

Sakura slowly shook her head yes.

"It is nice to meet you Sakura. I will have Tobi help you get settled." Itachi left the fort.

Tobi pulled Sakura's hand for her to follow. She stared at him frightened.

"Do not worry Miss Sakura, Tobi is a good boy, he is, he is!"

Sakura smiled slightly at his childish voice. She got up and followed him.

…

Sasuke ran with lightning speed following the scent of his brother and Sakura.

Soon the clouds had an ominous feel to them. Sasuke looked up towards the sky to see that they were turning grey. He heard the sound of thunder and a few seconds later a bright light in the sky indicating that he should get to some place dry before it starts to rain, but it was too late. The water drops came down like a waterfall.

Like a river flowing the scent of Sakura and Itachi had vanished past his nose till he could no longer smell them.

Sasuke, hair dripping wet, threw his head back towards the sky and screamed in frustration. "Why is this so complicated?!"

…

Sakura was lead to a nice hot bath with soap and everything.

"Please enjoy the hot bath Tobi has prepared for you! Tobi will go get you some clothes!" Tobi dashed from the room to fetch Sakura some clean clothes.

Sakura stripped of her ragged clothes and stepped into the bath the bath even had bubbles. She grabbed a wash cloth and started to clean off the dirt from her starting with her face down to her toes. As she did so she found some cuts on her body. She noticed that they were slowly healing. When done with that she washed her hair then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Soon enough Tobi came in, but he was not alone, Itachi was with him. Tobi ran up to Sakura and placed the clothes in her arms.

Sakura looked at the clothes. They are a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Sorry for not having any dresses, but our group consists of all boys." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled at him. "That is okay… You have been much help to me."

Itachi nodded. "Tobi will stay with you and show you around, I must go for I have a meeting." Itachi bowed and then left.

"He is very polite." Sakura said out loud.

"Tobi is polite too! Tobi is!"

Sakura shooed Tobi so she could get changed once she did Tobi came back in.

"Sakura is so pretty! Tobi likes Sakura!" Tobi gave Sakura a friendly hug.

"You are not like the others Tobi." Sakura laughed. "Why are you not in that meeting too Tobi?"

Tobi looked down. "Tobi is not important to the group, Tobi is an annoyance, that is what Itachi and the rest said. Sakura is Tobi's first friend."

Sakura returned Tobi's hug. "I am glad to be your friend Tobi."

…

Ino and Shikamaru spent the next day learning about each other.

"So… what do you like to do Shikamaru?" Ino asked curiously.

Shikamaru looked at the sky and Ino followed his gaze. "Cloud watching, you?"

Ino thought for a second. "I like gardening."

"Did you make this garden?"

Ino nodded her head. "I made it special for the Uchihas."

Shikamaru looked at her. "You did well, for someone who likes suicide."

Ino had an angry face. "I do not like it, I just wanted to do it, and there is a difference."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to go and watch clouds in the field behind the palace?"

Ino was surprised for she had never been invited to go anywhere before with someone. Ino smiled and she nodded her head.

They went to the back to watch the clouds. After a while Ino could feel Shikamaru staring at her. She turned her head towards him only to accidentally kiss him, but when she felt him return the kiss she found it not an accident anymore. Soon thunder broke through the sky and caused Ino to jump forward and knock Shikamaru on his back with her hovering over her.

…

Sasuke ran to a small inn he found on the road. He walked in and as he did so a bell sound is made. An old lady, who looked young, but he knew was actually old came to the door. She is a few inches shorter than him and has blonde hair and she wore an old looking green kimono with tan pants.

"Hey boy, welcome to Hokage inn! My name is Tsunade, I am the manager. You look soaked let my assistants get you a room and service. Of Course you will have to pay…" Tsunade stopped talking when a small sack was placed in her hand. "A few shillings will not do sir."

Sasuke pointed to the bag. Tsunade got that he was telling her to open it. Inside were gold pieces not silver in which she though he gave. So being that its gold it was worth the same amount she wanted in silver.

"Ah, gold now that is my type of money! You even gave extra! So kind! Ladies, prepare this man our best room!"

A few girls around Sakura's age came out giggling and blushing they ran down the hall to prepare his room.

"I would like to know the name of the generous man!" Tsunade insisted.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Mr. Sasuke if you would need to be pleased tonight you could take one of my girls." She nugged him in the side.

Sasuke heard a bunch of giggling from all around telling him that many were listening. Before he could say anything all of the girls were lined up waiting to be picked.

'Wenches.' Was Sasuke's thoughts at the time. "I am sorry Miss Tsunade, but I already have a certain someone."

All of the girls gave a sad sigh.

"Who is the lucky girl to have stolen your heart?" Tsunade asked. All of the girls leaned in to listen too.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, now it is Sakura Uchiha.

"Ah, I know of Sakura, I know her father too. They use to come here to help out around the busy season. She defiantly could steal any man's heart. When she helped out here many men requested her as who they wanted to please them, but I declined them for she was not actually one of my girls here."

All of the wenches sighed again. Many started to whisper to each other. 'I hated that Sakura girl.' And 'She got all the cute guys to like her!'

Sasuke was soon lead to a nice room; he sat on the futon and meditated while listening to the calming sound of rain. 'I am coming for you Sakura.'

May: Thanks for being patient, I have finally updated and will get the next chapter when i have 200 reviews! WOO! GO Reviewers! I love your reviews if you have suggestions for what you would like in the next chapter please put it in your review. Warining: THIS IS A SASUSAKU NOT ANY OTHER PAIRING WITH SASUKE OR SAKURA, IT MAY SEEM THAT WAY, BUT IT IS NOT!!!!


	10. Konan and Pein

Konan, Pein

Konan, Pein

Sakura watched as the grey clouds in the sky came rolling in. "Hm… rain."

Tobi came up next to Sakura. "Tobi thinks Sakura should come inside." Tobi has been following Sakura around all the time sense she has got here. He was like a little kid or a puppy.

The rain fell down now, hard and fast. Within two minuets Sakura was soaked to the bone. As Sakura was about to follow Tobi she saw something in the distance. It sounded like a swarm of bees heading this way. "Tobi, what is that?" Sakura asked.

Tobi looked in the direction that her finger pointed. "Oh, that is Konan! Pein should be around somewhere too. Hm…"

Soon Sakura was attacked by pieces of paper. "Ah!" Sakura yelled. She covered herself in defense. The paper cut her arms and legs and her cheeks. Then after the paper passed she watched it go into a tent. "W-What was that?"

"Konan! She is the only female member here; she is partnered with a man named Pein, which I can't seem to find coming the same way." Tobi excitedly ran into the tent where Konan went.

Sakura followed inside. When she walked in she saw a girl about her height with long dark hair. She looked like she was sick and her body was shivering. Then she also noticed Itachi. He looked angry.

The girl and Itachi turned to look at Sakura. Itachi's face looked a little worried. "Konan, did you do this to Sakura?" His face turned stern and angry.

Konan looked down, averting her gaze from Itachi. After a minuet of silence and no movement but breathing and blinking the girl finally shook her head yes.

Itachi took his hand and slapped Konan. Sakura gasped at the sound of the impact and at what was on her face. She got a cut on her cheek that was huge and bleeding. "Konan, you really disappoint me, we should have never put a girl on this team."

Itachi was about to leave a hand grasped his wrist that belonged to Sakura.

"Girls are strong and can be stronger then men at times and that girl has something so special compared to all of you. I don't care that she cut me, accident or not, I still forgive her, so please take back what you said to her." Sakura begged, her voice determined.

Itachi lightly tugged his wrist free then turned his head towards Konan. "You should learn a thing from this girl." Then he left.

Konan touched her cheek slightly and hissed at the pain.

Sakura went up to Konan and placed her hand lightly on the cut. A slight green glow emitted from her hand and healed the cut.

"You should not have done that." The girl finally spoke in a soft tone.

Sakura tilted her head confused. "Done what?"

"Spoke up for me, healed me."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Tobi did not know that Sakura is a medic!"

Sakura smiled at Tobi sheepishly. "Ah, well my dad was such a klutz everywhere especially in the kitchen he always got wounded badly so I learned a few medic tricks."

"Tobi will bring some fresh clothes!"

Sakura turned back to Konan. "He was disrespecting you when you did not deserve it."

"But you should use your energy and medic ability to heel yourself."

Sakura looked up. "My life is not as important as others, especially ones in the army."

A guy with hair in a long ponytail came in.

"Pein." Konan said.

Pein just nodded his head and kept on walking.

"Is he your partner?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone.

Konan nodded her head.

Soon a guy with spiked hair on top came in. He sort of looked like an older Naruto.

"Pein." Konan said again.

"This guy is named Pein too?" Sakura asked.

Four more guys came in all looking strangely different and yet they all had orange hair and similar numberings of piercings.

Konan sighed. "Peins."

Sakura's head swirled. "They all have the name Pein?"

Konan nodded her head. "Actually, they are all one guy. Pein has six different bodies. All have some unique powers; the first one could summon creatures."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Tobi is back, Sakura!" Tobi gave Sakura a new pair of clothes which consisted of a white, long sleeve shirt and black slacks.

Tobi then walked over to Konan. "Here you go!" Konan got a similar outfit to Sakura but she got a red long sleeve shirt that cut a bit low and under is a fishnet shirt.

"I'm leaving." Konan said. Then she walked out.

"How is Sakura getting to know everyone?" Tobi asked.

Sakura gave a wary smile. "Good."

"Yay! Tobi knew Sakura would come to like everyone!"

"Follow Tobi Sakura!"

Sakura did as told. Soon she was on a bed and her cuts were being healed.

Itachi came in, his dark eyes looking at her, him deep in thought.

"Itachi." Sakura said in a whisper.

Itachi bent down so that his face was in front of Sakura's and their noses were touching. This caused Sakura to blush.

"My brother is so lucky." Itachi said.

Confused appeared in Sakura's eyes.

"He got a beautiful girl who is smart, strong, outgoing, and a medic."

Sakura blushed more at this comment.

Itachi started to tilt his head and when it seemed like his lips were about to touch hers, he stopped so that his breath hit her lips.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding. _I feel like I have known him before._

"Sakura lets go on a walk." Itachi said, pulling away.

"Ah." Sakura said in a daze.

Sakura slowly trailed behind Itachi lost in her thoughts. _"He, looks like Sasuke, man I miss him."_

"**Don't think that way! Your angry with Sasuke, remember?"**

"_I can't help it, I really like Sasuke."_

"**You barley know Sasuke."**

"_That's not true. I have known him for months now; I think I may even love him."_

"**Then why do you feel strange around Itachi?"**

That was when Sakura stopped in her tracks. She clutched her chest for it felt like her heart had just stopped.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Itachi asked in his deep voice. Sakura noticed how different Sasuke sounded from Itachi. He looked much older too. How could Sakura think they looked similar? They may be siblings, but they look almost not alike at all.

Sakura nodded her head. But she still did not move.

"_Do I love Sasuke?"_

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her down the path. Sakura let him lead her for an hour as she walked with him, her hand still in his.

Finally, Sakura asked. "Itachi, where are you taking me?"

Itachi did not answer he just kept leading her.

After another hour he stopped. He had stopped in front of a lake that glowed under the full moon.

"Wow." Sakura said as she looked at the lake.

Itachi watched as Sakura walked to the water, she took her shoes off and let the water touch her feet.

As soon as the water hit Sakura's feet she gave a shriek. "Cold!" Yet she enjoyed it anyways.

Itachi's eyes had a small smile in them. She glowed under the moon.

Then Itachi's eyes had lust in them.

* * *

Sasuke had finally gotten back on his journey to Sakura.

It was pouring right now, but Sasuke kept on trekking.

He was stopped by a huge stallion. It was fully black and so he did not see the horse until it was right in his face.

The horse looked angry. Its eyes blazed red. The horse got up on its hind legs ready to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood his ground, his eyes now blazing red and staring at the horse in its eyes.

The horse's nostrils flared but after a long staring contest the horse backed down.

Sasuke started to walk around the horse and kept on going.

It did not take long to notice that the horse was following him. So Sasuke stopped and turned around to notice the horse stopped also. Sasuke turned back around and kept walking and after a minuet the horse was following again.

After a half hour of the horse following Sasuke stopped. He turned around and started walking up to the horse. He pets its head for assurance and then hopped on the horse. They started to head towards Itachi's site.

* * *

Itachi was soon behind Sakura looking at her neck lustfully.

Sakura turned around and was scared to see the look in Itachi's eyes.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura meeped.

Soon Itachi had Sakura pinned on the ground. His fangs headed for her neck.

Sakura started to try and wrangle out of his grasp.

When she failed. She used a medical trick she learned that paralyzes someone momentarily. She used it on Itachi and it worked.

She got out from under him and started to run.

* * *

**May: I will stop here. I REALLY need suggestions to be able to go on. I don't think this chapter was very good because i can not think anymore. PLEASE REVIEW! I will not go on until I have 230 total reviews. PLEASE HELP ME IN WHAT TO DO NEXT!! Sorry bout the dely and bad chapter.**


	11. Bitten, again

Vampire

Ch 11

…

Last time: Itachi was soon behind Sakura looking at her neck lustfully.

Sakura turned around and was scared to see the look in Itachi's eyes.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura meeped.

Soon Itachi had Sakura pinned on the ground. His fangs headed for her neck.

Sakura started to try and wrangle out of his grasp.

When she failed. She used a medical trick she learned that paralyzes someone momentarily. She used it on Itachi and it worked.

She got out from under him and started to run.

End.

* * *

Sakura ran her breath shortening. She could feel Itachi on her tail.

Suddenly she was shoved off into a dark area. "D-Don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you." The voice was soft.

Sakura looked around, but all she could see was the outline of a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

The figure moved closer to Sakura. "It's me, Konan." Then she removed her black hood to reveal her head.

Sakura calmed slightly. "I-is it safe? Won't Itachi find me?"

Konan shook her head side to side indicating no. "I set a special barrier on this cave that only I can sense."

Sakura calmed even more knowing that Itachi could not find them.

"Besides, Itachi gets this way once a month. It's due to the fact that he has no true mate yet so he goes and tries to get rid of his blood lust." Konan stated.

Sakura looked to Konan. "How long does he have this phase a month?"

Konan looked back to Sakura. "Around a week."

Sakura buried her head in her hands. "Why me?!"

Konan smirked. "You are a very pretty girl."

Sakura lightly punched Konan. "I am not."

* * *

Itachi ran at a high speed. "Sakura! Where are you?!" His voice full of darkness.

* * *

Sakura could hear Itachi.

"He's coming!" Sakura yelled.

Konan clamped her hand over Sakura's mouth. "Shh."

The rain was outside of the barrier very loud against the ground. Thunder crashed like something or someone was angry. Lightning filled the sky like a flash from a camera. Even though all of the sounds were very loud she could hear his voice louder then it all.

Sakura was shaking on the ground in a cradle position. "He's coming. He's coming." She kept repeating to herself.

Konan looked at the poor girl, before disappearing.

"Konan?! Please…. Don't leave me…"

* * *

"Where is she?!" A voice demanded.

Konan was back at camp to find Tobi being held by his neck in the air by a guy with black hair.

"Tobi does not know Sasuke-sama! She left with Itachi-sama a little while ago!" Tobi cried out.

Sasuke threw Tobi across the ground.

He started to run off when Konan stopped him.

"Get out of my way!" Sasuke demanded pushing Konan out of the way.

Konan got in his way again.

Sasuke glared at her with his sharingan eyes. "M-O-V-E!" He hissed.

Konan shook her head no.

Sasuke brought out his blade.

"I would not do that." Konan said.

Sasuke looked at Konan skeptically. "And why not?"

"Because if you do, you'll never find Sakura, due to the fact that you are going the wrong way." Konan said.

Sasuke withdrew his sword.

"Lead me to her."

Konan ran off, Sasuke following behind her, not on the horse anymore.

* * *

"SA-KU-RA!" Itachi called out.

* * *

Sakura was scared she could see him standing right in front of the cave with his blood lusting eyes.

She let out a small whimper.

Itachi turned his head towards the cave.

Sakura gasped and then covered her mouth.

* * *

Itachi walked into the cave. "I know you're in her Sakura. I could tell because why else would there be a barrier?"

Sakura stayed absolutely quiet. All she could her was his foot steps getting louder and her light breathing through her nose.

* * *

"This way!" Konan yelled back to Sasuke.

She led him through a densely forested area.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke called to Konan.

"I hid her."

Sasuke got a little angry. "You hid her?! Itachi would definitely find her! Nothing can get past him!"

"…." Konan did not respond. "I know…" She said in a whisper to herself.

Too bad it did not go by unheard by Sasuke. "If you knew why did you do it?!"

"I…" Konan hesitated. "I was told to do it!"

Sasuke sped up then hit Konan hard. She flew back and hit a tree.

"I get it, I deserved it. But I want to save Sakura. She was the only person to be kind to me for a very long time!" Konan yelled getting up.

"Take me to her then."

Konan sped up her pace even faster then before.

* * *

"Get off me!" Sakura cried.

Itachi was on top of Sakura his white fangs glistening in the moon light. "Sakura, I love you."

Itachi caressed Sakura's cheek with the back of his hand.

"N-No you don't!" Sakura yelled. "You think you do, but its just your vampire instinct kicking in!"

Itachi shook his head in denial.

"No Sakura. You're the one, to be my mate. You always have been, ever sense you were a kid."

Sakura's eyes widened confused and scared.

"What are you talking about? You have never met me before!" Sakura yelled.

"You're wrong." Itachi whispered. "I met you when you were around eight. You were working at that inn for your father."

Sakura kept shaking her head in denial.

"No!"

"Yes Sakura, You served me, but unlike all those wenches, you were too innocent to be one of them. Your dreams were too high. Help your dad. So I was generous and gave you a big tip. You were very grateful. You said you would make me your best friend. So I came back around 2 times a year. When you were 13 I wanted to make you my bride. You said yes. But when you found out my true form, you rejected me. That was at the age of 15. So… I erased all of your memory of me." Itachi's mood was now very gloomy.

"I… I don't know what to believe." Sakura said.

"Believe me." Itachi said.

Sakura all of a sudden spaced out. She remembered serving tea to him, smiling, laughing. He was smiling too. He was patting her head. She remembered that she was never good at serving tea without breaking something before getting it to the customer. That day she had finally got it right and was so happy. Itachi praised her with a pat on the head.

"I…. remembered…"

Itachi smiled. "So, will you be my mate?"

Sakura looked down thoughtful. Then her head raised so her eyes locked with Itachi's. She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, but no thank you."

Itachi stood up bewildered. "Why?!"

"I already have a mate, and that is Sasuke." Sakura said confident with her answer.

"Your mine Sakura." Itachi screamed. He lunged at her pinning her down. Then he bit her neck.

Sakura cried out in pain. "S-Sas…uke…!"

Itachi drained her blood with satisfaction on his face.

"Forget him Sakura." His eyes locked with Sakura's and she fell in a trance. "Forget."

* * *

**May: K i will stop here, suggestions of what next to happen please! Review! No flamming me or my writing skills! I will continue when i have a total of 265 reviews! See ya soon!**


	12. Sasuke who?

Vampire Chapter 12

Vampire Chapter 12

Last time:

Sakura all of a sudden spaced out. She remembered serving tea to him, smiling, laughing. He was smiling too. He was patting her head. She remembered that she was never good at serving tea without breaking something before getting it to the customer. That day she had finally got it right and was so happy. Itachi praised her with a pat on the head.

"I…. remembered…"

Itachi smiled. "So, will you be my mate?"

Sakura looked down thoughtful. Then her head raised so her eyes locked with Itachi's. She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, but no thank you."

Itachi stood up bewildered. "Why?!"

"I already have a mate, and that is Sasuke." Sakura said confident with her answer.

"Your mine Sakura." Itachi screamed. He lunged at her pinning her down. Then he bit her neck.

Sakura cried out in pain. "S-Sas…uke…!"

Itachi drained her blood with satisfaction on his face.

"Forget him Sakura." His eyes locked with Sakura's and she fell in a trance. "Forget."

* * *

Sasuke could smell the sent of blood in the air, but not any blood, Sakura's. He ran faster, so fast that Konan was following in his dust.

Konan saw Sasuke's determination. She called in some other members of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke came in (Finally!) to see Sakura's memory being erased.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed. "PUT HER DOWN!"

Itachi stopped and placed down the unconscious girl. "Foolish little brother." Itachi said under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke asked in a very demanding tone.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi yelled. "She is mine! Her memory of you is being erased as we speak!"

Sakura was letting out small whimpers of pain in her sleep.

"Stop it!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi let out a maniacal laugh. "It won't stop till all memories of you are erased!"

Sakura started to scream in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sasuke screamed. "Stop doing this to her!"

Sasuke could not take it anymore; he began to transform into his true form. His dark hair grew longer; his skin became dark, his eyes turned purple, with snake slits for pupils and lips turned into a purple color too. His fangs lengthened. His nails became claws. He screamed in pain as two huge wings came out of his back.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed in a deeper tone. His voice was dark.

Itachi also transformed. His hair was let loose. His skin became a sickly pale. His eyes like snakes. His mouth stretched wide. He grew wings. His fangs grew. His claws also grew. His eyes a red color.

Sasuke attacked Itachi.

Soon it was a huge fight.

Sasuke used all types of attacks on Itachi; such as Chidori and such.

Itachi flew back through trees.

Itachi got up and flew towards the sky going really high.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled. He pushed of the ground with force and soared after Itachi.

Sasuke came in so fast and hit Itachi hard. Itachi plummeted towards the earth.

Too bad Itachi was not done, neither was Sasuke.

Itachi spread his wings and stopped his fall. He then went towards Sasuke a fist full of Chidori. Sasuke the same. They hit each other with such force that a huge explosion happened that took over the forest.

When the dust cleared, Sasuke had a hole in his stomach. Itachi had Sasuke's hand protruding through his neck. Blood was leaking fast from both. They then fell backwards, letting go of each other and fell to the ground.

They hit the ground so hard leaving two huge craters in the ground.

Sasuke held his stomach and screamed in pain.

As for Itachi, he had to be dead because he had a hole in his throat the size of a fist that went all the way through both the front and back.

Due to the fall Sasuke had broke some ribs and one of his arms and legs.

He heard Sakura still screaming.

Sasuke used his good arm and leg to inch his way to Sakura as fast as he could. "Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

She still screamed.

"Sakura." Sasuke said a little louder.

Sasuke made his way over to Sakura, slowly sat up and put her in his lap. "Sakura, listen to me. Don't forget me! I- I don't want you to forget me! You're the best thing that has happened to me! I-I-I- I love you Sakura!"

Sasuke put his cold purple lips on Sakura's warm pink ones. She screamed still and thrashed. He pressed his lips harder. He would not give up. Sakura stopped screaming, she stopped thrashing, but she did not open her eyes.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. "Wake up! Please! I need you!"

Sakura's body fell limp.

Sasuke, for the first time ever, cried. His tears fell on her face and her chest. He kissed her cheeks, and then gave her a passionate kiss that he could muster through his sobs onto her lips. He then kissed her cold hand. Sasuke stayed there. His blood ruining his and her clothes. He was going to die with her. Let his blood run out.

His eyes closed and he fell backwards and hit the ground

* * *

Konan, Tobi, and all the Pein forms came. They lifted the two bodies.

"Sakura." Tobi said in a serious voice. "Tobi will save you."

* * *

Eyes flutter open. They look around to see an unfamiliar place. They then land on a body in a bed close by. In the bed was a bandaged man with dark hair, dark skin, wings, and long claws. The eyes widen at the sight.

Then Konan comes in. "Hi Sakura, how are you doing?"

"Konan, where am I?" Sakura asks. "Who is that next to me?"

Konan's eyes become filled with nervousness. "Sakura, you are in a hospital. You were knocked out."

"Oh." Sakura said. "Well you still did not tell me who that is." Sakura pointed to the figure in the bed next to her's.

Konan opened her mouth to speak, but was luckily interrupted when Tobi and the other Akatsuki members came into her room with flowers.

Tobi attacked Sakura with a big hug. "Sakura's okay! Sakura's okay!"

Sakura laughed.

Tobi gave Sakura some flowers. "Here, for Tobi's best friend, Sakura!"

Sakura gave Tobi a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Tobi."

Other Akatsuki members gave flowers too. They all grew to like Sakura. They all started to talk with each other. Soon a few hours later Sakura suddenly remembered about the guy next to her.

"Who is the guy next to me? I want an answer! Where is Itachi?" Sakura asked.

All of them gave each other nervous looks.

Sakura glared at them. "Why are you giving each other those looks?"

Konan let out a sigh. "We might as well tell her guys."

The guys nodded slowly.

"Sakura, that man is Sasuke Uchiha he is the relative of Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Sasuke got into a fight with Itachi over you. You see they both loved you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh- where is Itachi?"

"He is dead Sakura. He had a whole in his throat that stopped his breathing and totally killed him. He also lost a ton of blood." Konan explained.

Sakura started to cry in her hands.

Konan went up to Sakura and gave her cheek a light slap to make her stop crying and listen. "Now listen up because this story is not over."

Sakura gave a light nod.

"You may think you love Itachi, but you don't." Konan said sternly. "You love Sasuke. You are Sasuke's mate. You just don't remember because Itachi erased your memory of Sasuke so all you would remember is everything but Sasuke and things related to him. Itachi tried to make you his and only his, he planned on raping you too to seal the deal, but Sasuke came and saved you. He transformed into his true form to protect you. He got a huge whole in his stomach for you. As for Itachi, he was just being selfish and wanted what his brother had."

Sakura looked over at the figure next to her. He was quite beautiful, even in his true form. "I think I want to be left alone… to think."

Konan nodded her head and left with the Akatsuki right behind her.

* * *

Sakura looked around to see her clothes covered in blood. She also saw Sasuke's clothes soaked in blood.

"If you're so special Sasuke, why can't I remember you?"

* * *

**May: I finally updated! YAYNESS! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GO ON WHEN I GET 300 REVIEWS! HIGH STAKE? YES, I KNOW, BUT U WILL GET OVER IT. FASTER THE REVIEWS COME IN THE FASTER I UPDATE! **


	13. Monster

* * *

Vampire: 13

It has been a week after Sakura had landed in the hospital and now she has to go back to living with her father. Sakura walks up to the small inn/home. She takes a good look at it and how it has barely changed and then sighs as she walks up to the door and slides it open. Inside the house Sakura says, "Father I am home!" Soon Sakura gets attacked by her father.

"Oh Sakura, I have missed you so much!" Sakura's father exclaimed hugging his daughter. Sakura hugged her dad back happy to be home.

Sakura got out of her father's grip and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sakura honey, what are you doing?"

There was a muffled sound that came from the kitchen. Mr. Haruno came in the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and then said again. "I am making lunch for you."

Mr. Haruno was so happy. "Yay! I got my baby back!" He danced around happily.

After she was done making lunch she ate with her father and he told her all the stuff that was happening while she was gone.

"It was definitely different while you were gone Sakura! The business was different it had a less happy atmosphere to it." Her dad exclaimed. "All of my customers were disappointed to not have you here."

Sakura smirked. "That's because most of them are weird and perverted."

"My friends are not perverted or weird they are like me!" Mr. Haruno exclaimed.

Sakura held back a giggle.

"I am not perverted or weird!"

Sakura let out her giggle. "Yes you are dad. You flirt with all the women who come in here and you like stalk them."

Mr. Haruno started to freak out. "I promise to stop! I will spend more time with my child! I promise, please don't be disappointed with your daddy!"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry dad I am fine. You don't have to stop if you don't want to."

"Phew. I did not think I would be able to."

Sakura laughed. "Old Pervert!"

"You're calling me old?! I am not old! Sakura how could you say that about your daddy?!"

* * *

'Ugh. Where am I?' Sasuke looked around to find himself in the hospital. He plopped his head back on the pillow with a sigh escaping his lips. He brought his hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Then that was when he noticed his skin was not its naturally pale look but instead a purple color. He shot out of bed, but when he did pain went through his body. "AH!" He screamed. His body felt like it was on fire and being stabbed.

A doctor raced in looking panicked. "What is the matter?" He exclaimed.

"My body feels like it's on fire and is being stabbed." He hissed every time he moved his body.

The doctor ran to Sasuke's side. "You need to not move and rest for longer your body is getting adjusted to all the damage it took and you have yet to go back to your normal self. If I had to guess it would probably be because of that whole that has yet to heal, but when it does you will return to normal."

Sasuke slowly went back to lying down. 'Sakura… Where are you? What are you doing right now?'

The door opened again to reveal Naruto in the door way. "Teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto shuffled his feet over to Sasuke. "Wow your true form. Last time you turned into this was when you went through your family initiation ceremony."

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto.

"You know what I heard?"

"What did you hear?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paced around for a bit. "No… I don't think I should tell you…"

"Okay, then don't."

"…But it is about Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke turned his head back towards Naruto. "Tell me!"

"I hear Sakura went back to living with her dad. She does not remember as to the real reason she left her dad told her that she left to visit a friend. She does know now that you love her and how you are Itachi's brother, but apparently she hates you for killing Itachi even though she knows you saved her from him." Naruto looked at Sasuke for any reaction in his face, but there was none.

"Leave Naruto I don't want to hear anymore."

So Naruto left.

* * *

A week has passed and now Sakura has gotten back into the habit of serving people in her very revealing kimonos her dad gave her to wear.

"Sakura-chan come over here sweetie, come serve me!" An old drunk man exclaimed.

A few other men at different tables asked for her service also.

So Sakura walked with grace in her step over to the tables. She placed the men's food and drinks on the table. The men tried to reach out to touch her cleavage but she was too quick for them. After working for her dad for all day she changed into a pink dress and some sandals. She decided that she should visit the man from the hospital and thank him for saving her.

* * *

"Sasuke you have a visitor." The doctor said.

Sasuke was still in his true form and his wound has healed. The doctors can not figure out why he has not changed back and may think that there is a chance that he won't. "W-who is it?"

"It is a girl by the name of Sakura, Sir."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to have lit up by the sound of her name. "Bring her in."

"Hello." Her voice was meek and quiet.

"Come closer Sakura, take a seat." Sasuke gestured to the seat a few feet away from the bed.

Sakura hesitantly sat in the chair. "I-I came to say thank you for saving me." Tears fell down her face though.

Sasuke reached out his hand and pulled her face closer. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I am sorry."

"Why did he have to die though?" She whispered.

Sasuke could not reply to that question for he thought that if he did it would just make matters worse. Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable Sakura was right now to be with him.

Sakura jerked her head away from Sasuke's hand. "I should go." She wiped her eyes before getting up from the chair.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

She looked back. "P-Please let go."

"Are you scared of me?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-I…"

"Are you?" Sasuke asked a bit more forcefully.

"I… Yes!" Sakura jerked her wrist from his hand and ran out of the hospital.

Sakura ran all the way back home and into her bedroom and cried.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes became blank. His face was slightly shocked and sad. He was frozen. His heart felt like it had been stabbed when she said that she was scared of him.

* * *

Naruto came back a few days later to find Sasuke not in the hospital bed. He became frantic and alerted the doctors. The doctors sent out a search party.

Naruto ran all over town, but could not find him. His last destination was Sakura's place. There he did find Sasuke. He was up on a branch perched up there like a bird. His chin rest on his knees and he was staring at something. Naruto jumped up with his un-human abilities and sat next to Sasuke. "You know teme the doctors are searching for you."

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes never left its place. Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to see him watching the sleeping Sakura.

"You are a stalker you know that?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke's expression never changed.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke would never be the same without Sakura. "I think I am going to visit Sakura tomorrow. I heard that she can't remember me or anyone at the Uchiha castle."

"Tell me how she does and how she is doing."

Naruto could see that Sasuke is despratly missing Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura are soul mates after all. "Okay, I will."

"She came to me a few days ago." Sasuke said still not moving his gaze.

Naruto was curious to hear about this. "Oh really and why is that?"

"She thanked me for saving her, but she does not like me for killing Itachi and…"

"And what?" Naruto asked.

"She is scared of me Naruto. She was shaking. Her voice was quiet around me. She was very hesitant."

"Don't worry I bet in a week or two she will calm down and…"

"NO SHE WON'T NARUTO! SHE THINKS I AM A MONSTER!" Sasuke practically screamed. Through all that anger a tear slid down his face.

Naruto leapt out of the tree leaving Sasuke to calm down.

"Love me!" Sasuke yelled gripping his head. "Love me… Love me… Love… me… Love…" Sasuke fell asleep perched up in the tree.

* * *

Sakura awoke scared. She looked out her window but all she saw was an owl. She calmed down. She thought she herd voices, but she brushed it off and went back to sleep. "Good night Itachi." She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

.

.

**May: TADA! I updated finally!!!!!!!! It's not the best because I need _TONS_ more ideas what to do! I can promise you that I am reducing the number of reviews to 20 per chapter before updating. BUT I have to have a few ideas in some of them! So when I have a total of 320 reviews I will update, only if I have a few ideas of what to do. Thank you for reviewing! Please read my other stories too and review!**


	14. Don't Let Go

* * *

Ch 14: Don't Let Go

_Of all the people I know you are the most precious to me…_

_..._

Last time:

"Love me!" Sasuke yelled gripping his head. "Love me… Love me… Love… me… Love…" Sasuke fell asleep perched up in the tree.

Sakura awoke scared. She looked out her window but all she saw was an owl. She calmed down. She thought she herd voices, but she brushed it off and went back to sleep. "Good night Itachi." She whispered as she fell asleep. –End-

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I awoke in a slightly depressed mood. My chest was aching for some strange reason as if something was missing. That was this morning. Now I am running around serving tea to people. I am frantically trying to pour tea to all of the people who are calling my name, but it's slightly stressful when you are the only one doing it.

"Sakura, sweet thing, I need more tea over here!" Mr. Kurrorogi pleaded in a flirty manor.

I am quick to turn around and serve his tea. Now more men are calling my name at once.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-koi!"

"Sakura-muffin!"

As I am running to each of them as quick as possible I turn around to refill Mr. Kurrororgi's cup when I smash into someone. "I am so sorry! I'll clean it up!" I am picking up the pieces of the broken dishes and I notice that my dress had been ruined by the tea, but what worried me was that it had ruined the man's very nice, and very expensive looking shoes. I quickly stand up in horror of what I had done and while doing so I accidentally drop all of the dishes again. "Eep!" My cheeks flush in embarrassment.

While I am franticing the man, whose face I have yet to see, watches in amusement. "I've never seen you this way before Sakura-chan, but then of couarse Sasuke-teme always had you cooped up in his room." He let out a laugh. "He is so selfish. He did not want to share you with anyone."

I look up into very deep blue eyes that shine like the sun over the ocean. I blush at the handsome man in front of me. "Do I know you?" I ask the dangerously handsome looking man.

He shakes his head in what seems like disappointment. "Of coarse you know me Sakura-chan! We are like best of buds! We used to live together! Well… sort of… the same house at least. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He stuck his thumb to his chest with his fist clenched motioning to himself.

I look at him for a while and studying his features as I try to remember knowing this guy. Nothing seemed to come to my mind though. "Nope, nothing, I can't remember you. I am sorry." I put my head down in shame.

His hand grabbed my chin softly and lifted it upwards so that I was looking at him again. His eyes still shone on, maybe even brighter than before. "That's okay Sakura-chan! I'll still be your friend!" He announces proudly.

I hug him, throwing him off guard slightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Then men start cooing me and saying things like, "I want some of that Sakura-baby!"

I roll my eyes in amusement and let go of Naruto.

"Hey lets go out into town together and get to know each other, meet some of your other friends you don't remember!" Naruto exclaims.

I look at him amused by his enthusiasm. "Okay." I say. "But I have to work for a bit longer."

Naruto nods his head vigorously. "Then I shall be back when you are off of your shift to take you around the town!" Before I can say anything he runs out the door bursting with excitement.

I let out a content sigh. Then…

"Sakura! I would like some tea!"

"No come to me baby!"

End P.O.V.

* * *

She was finally done with work. She told her father that she was going out with friends and will be back in a few hours.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Meet some of your old friends! Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Garra!"

Sakura looked them all over, but nothing came to mind. "Hi." She said.

The next few hours were spent socializing and such she learned so much about them and how she knew them.

When the time was over and they all said their goodbyes and departed Sakura's heart had been slightly filled.

"Now don't let go of our newfound friendships, Kay Sakura?" Ino called as she started to walk off with the rest back home.

"Kay!" Sakura yelled to Ino. She waved them goodbye until she could no longer see them.

Sakura walked down the dark and quiet street to her home. When all of a sudden she heard men who seemed to be drunk coming loudly around the corner. When the men spotted Sakura they started to pursue her at a steady pace.

Sakura took note of the men and started to walk faster, so did they. Soon she was running and so were they. Sakura turned a corner and looked back. She saw the men not long after, but as she turned her head forward she saw the dead end. It was a cliff. It was too late though she ran her self right off. Sakura screamed as she fell, but was able to grab hold of a root protruding out of the side of the cliff.

The men looked over the cliff. "She is not worth it now." One of them said. "Let's go." So the men left her to hang on the side of the cliff.

Sakura was glad they had left, but she sort of wanted one of them to be a hero and save her and then not rape her like they had originally planned, but no, they did not. Soon Sakura's grip started to hurt and she could feel her fingers slipping. "Help!" Sakura screamed.

No one answered her plea.

Sakura could no longer hold on her fingers slipped from the branch and she started to fall.

A hand grabbed Sakura and she stopped falling. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke he looked more human, but he still had his large wings which were flapping in a slow motion keeping them up.

"Don't let go!" He demanded. Sakura felt as if her heart was on fire. The man she looked at had determination, worry and fear on his face. She felt warm and… loved from this man. She looked up into smoldering coal eyes and her heart sunk. They were staring right at her. Then it hit her… all of the memories flooded back. It frightened her and she accidentally let go of his hand. She snapped out of her state and screamed as she fell.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

_**MAY:**_** KK! I updated! I know it's a bit short, but I am running out of ideas. So if you could tell me what u would like to see happen tell me by reviewing!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Warmth

Warmth

Last time:

Soon Sakura's grip started to hurt and she could feel her fingers slipping. "Help!" Sakura screamed.

No one answered her plea.

Sakura could no longer hold on her fingers slipped from the branch and she started to fall.

A hand grabbed Sakura and she stopped falling. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke he looked more human, but he still had his large wings which were flapping in a slow motion keeping them up.

"Don't let go!" He demanded. Sakura felt as if her heart was on fire. The man she looked at had determination, worry and fear on his face. She felt warm and… loved from this man. She looked up into smoldering coal eyes and her heart sunk. They were staring right at her. Then it hit her… all of the memories flooded back. It frightened her and she accidentally let go of his hand. She snapped out of her state and screamed as she fell.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

…

Sakura plummeted into the icy cold water below her. The current sucked her down every time she popped up giving her only a second to breathe.

Sasuke hovered above the water looking for her to pop up again. This time though he found her not popping back up. His eyes widened in fear. Then without a second thought he dove in after her.

Sakura tugged at her leg trying to get it out of the seaweed's hold. Soon, she found herself slowly falling out of consciousness. Then she sank to the bottom as she inhaled the water into her lungs.

Sasuke saw Sakura sink to the bottom, causing him to swim towards her as fast as a Great White after its prey. He tried to pull her up but felt a tug stopping him. He looked down to see the seaweed wrapped around her ankle then quickly swam down to it and cut it with one swipe of his nails. Then he swam up to the surface, his head popped out of the water and he inhaled loudly trying to catch his breath. Then he held Sakura in one arm while using the other and his wings to navigate him through the water. Finally, he found a place for them to take shelter. He dragged them towards land and then went to Sakura.

Sakura laid unconscious and soaking wet.

Sasuke pushed on Sakura's chest, but he got nothing. Then he tilted her chin back and opened her mouth. He put his lips onto hers and blew air into her. He retracted and looked at her panicked. "Sakura please, wake up!"

He held her close to him and he started kissing her, first her lips, then her cheeks, repeatedly, then her forehead. He kissed her lips again for a long time, not wanting to let go. Then, he found himself getting spat at, a face full of water.

"Cough. Cough." Sakura gasped for air. She felt around for something to grab onto. She felt Sasuke's leg then his torso then his neck and finally she found his face. With her other hand she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke found himself with Goosebumps and chills as Sakura ran her hand up him slowly. He felt a tinge of pain in his stomach. "S-Sakura… stop…" He moaned.

"Sasuke," Sakura said meekly as she smiled up at him.

Sasuke's stomach pained him more when he saw her beautiful smile.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's chin and pulled his head down towards her and she kissed him.

Sasuke's body lit on fire. He had missed her so much. For the first time, she had initiated the kiss, not him. Then when he was going to kiss her back, she broke apart.

"I love you…" She said before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Sasuke kissed her lips then picked her up bridal style and carried her into a cave. He placed her down and then ran quickly into the forest to get some wood for fire.

…

Sakura's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of a crackling fire and a wave of heat. "Sasuke?" I call out rubbing my eyes. I look around and could barely see a thing except for a bit of light coming from the entrance of the cave. Then a shadowed figure blocked the light.

"Sakura…" The voice called.

I smiled. He came over and was behind me in a second. His arms circled around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Sasuke…" I hummed happily.

Sasuke nibbled on my ear sending electricity through my body. Then he started kissing his way down to my neck lingering there for a while. "I love you." He murmured against my neck as his hot breath hit it.

I moaned. "I love you too Sasuke and only you."

Sasuke then sunk his fangs into my neck. I let out a yelp at first, but then the feel of my blood moving into him made me feel hot. I let out a moan. Sasuke then let out a moan. He retracted for a second. "Sakura you're hurting me." He moaned then smirked at me.

I looked at him with worry. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt?!"

Sasuke grabbed my hand and placed it on his groin where I felt a bump. I blushed when I realized what he meant. "Help me… make it feel better…" Sasuke then pulled me down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back.

End of P.O.V.

…

Naruto's P.O.V.

I left Sakura and went back to the mansion with the gang my arm laced around Hinata's waist. When we arrived back at home I was pushed over as Sasuke flew with lightning speed past me. "Sasuke, where are you going?" I exclaimed.

"Sakura needs me." He growled. "Don't follow unless I am not back in a day."

I watched Sasuke's back until it was gone. Then I turned around and lead Hinata into the castle.

…

Almost a day had gone by and he had still not come back.

"NARUTO?!" A loud voice called.

I turned around to see a fuming Ino.

I then ran for my life.

"How could you tear my clothing up?"

…

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura woke up in Sasuke's arms… naked. She sprung up and searched for her clothing.

Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then nuzzled his head into her neck. "Mmm… Morning…"

"Morning?! It's dark outside!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well its morning for me…" He said pouting.

Sakura pushed him away and then found her clothing then put them on. She turned around to see a naked Sasuke. "Put some clothes on!" She exclaimed blushing then turning away.

He let out a light laugh. "You seemed to like it earlier." He hummed smirking at her.

"Sasuke?" A voice called. "SAAAAAAAASUKE!" The voice called again, louder.

Naruto then ran in. "Wow… did I come in at the wrong time…? I can leave…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he put his pants on.

…

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the castle to be greeted by hugs.

"Thank goodness! I thought I lost my daughter in law!" Mikoto cried hugging Sakura.

Fugaku gave Sasuke a pat on the back and then shook his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikito exclaimed in a high pitch.

Sakura jumped back frightened. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"You…you have TWO auras!" She smiled widely at me. "Congratulations."

Sakura looked at her confused. "Is that bad?"

Mikoto shook her head no. Fugaku came up next to her also brimming from ear to ear.

Sasuke came up behind me wrapping his arms around her.

I looked up to see him smiling too. "Sakura, you're pregnant, with our child."

…

May: Cliffy! What will happen next? Even I don't know. What gender? The world may never know. I'll update when I have a total of 3**80. **Ja-ne!


	16. Epilogue

Vampire

Chapter 16: Epilogue

Sakura walked down the halls, her heels clicking on the tiles. She held her stomach, petting it lightly. Her dress was beautiful on her, even for a 6 month pregnant woman. She walked to her favorite spot outside, the garden. She sat on the stone bench and stared at the pond infront of her.

Sasuke walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Do you know what day it is Sakura?" He whispered in her ear.

Sakura smiled to herself. She tilted her head, exposing her creamy skin that glowed even more due to her pregnancy. "Feast, my love."

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and licked it first before biting into it and sucking her rich blood.

Sakura threw her head back in pleasure. "Ah." She moaned.

Sasuke's hands moved to her stomach as he pet the large bump. "It's moving." He said proudly then went back to kissing, licking, and biting her neck.

"It's our child." She smiled.

"Mommy!" A girl's voice cried.

The lovers detached from each other and looked over to see a small eight year old girl with long black hair and green eyes come out of the darkness and into the moonlight. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were a light pink. She ran up and hopped up onto the bench and hugged her mother's arm.

"What's the matter Kimiko?" Sakura asked, petting Kimiko's soft hair with her other hand.

"K-Kosuke is b-being m-mean to m-m-me." She then started to cry again.

Sasuke looked over to a pillar. "Kosuke come out from hiding." He comanded.

A boy with red hair and obsidian eyes walked out from behind the pillar, brooding with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a lot like his twin sister. "What?"

"Were you being mean to your sister?" Sakura asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No. She just can't learn that I am better than her in every game out there."

"Don't roll your eyes mister. That is very rude, go to your room and don't come out until you are ready to say your sorry to your sister." Sakura pointed off to the house.

"But mom!" He whinned.

"Go Kosuke." Sasuke said sternly.

Kosuke stomped off to his room.

"It's okay Kimiko, don't listen to your brother, you are good at games." Sakura said trying to cheer her up.

Kimiko looked up at her with a smile on her face. "Really? Like what?"

"Um... Oh! I know! Hide and Seek! You are the best at that game." Sakura smiled widely at her daughter.

Kimiko's face lit up. "I am good at that game, aren't I?"

Sasuke nodded his head yes.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" She exclaimed hopping off of the bench and running into their home. "Hey Kosuke! Let's play hide and seek!" She yelled.

Sasuke bent down and kissed his wife lovingly. "Let's go to the bedroom and play a game of our own." He purred.

Sakura punched his arm playfully. "I'm too tired. Being pregnant is exausting."

"How bout I give you a massage?" He offered, holding out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and with his help stood up. "A massage does sound good... my back and feet are killing me."

He kissed her hand. "One back and foot massage for milady."

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke led Sakura to their bedroom.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked through the market with their seven year old, Nana.

Nana had long blond hair held in two pigtails. She had inherited Hinata's eyes.

"Momma! I want to have ramen!" She exclaimed pulling them towards the ramen stand.

Hinata laughed to herself.

Naruto looked at her confused to why she was laughing.

"She is just like you, Naruto." She laughed as her daughter pulled them into the small stand.

Naruto gave a toothy smile. "I know, but she has your beauty."

Hinata blushed at his comment.

"We have to be careful though." Naruto said sternly.

"And why is that?" Hinata asked curiously.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Because my daughter has a crush, on KOSUKE!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"I think it's cute." Hinata started to eat her ramen.

"CUTE? No daughter of mine will like an Uchiha child!" He continued to rant on about Nana.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru sat on a hill watching the clouds.

"Ne, Shikamaru?" Ino said as she continued to stare at the clouds.

"Huh?"

"I think we should be a couple, like Naruto and Hinata, and Sakura and Sasuke." She smiled as she thought what their kids would look like.

"You want to be mates?" He asked slightly taken back by her comment.

"Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes! I would love to be your mate Shikamaru!" Ino cried tackling him in a hug.

"But I never... oh just forget it." Shikamaru said as he hugged Ino close to him.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura fed on eachother's blood for the rest of the night.

Sasuke would give Sakura a massage in between feeding sessions.

Eventually, Sakura fell asleep from exaustion.

Sasuke stayed up all night, holding Sakura in his arms.

A Vampire's love can last a lifetime and that is exactly how Sasuke and Sakura stayed together forever.

**END**

* * *

**May: FINALLY! I ENDED A STORY! BUAHAHA! NO FRICKIN FLAMMING! **

**I might make a sequeal, about the kids. Idk. Maybe not.**

**I am so happy to end my first story! **

**If you didn't like it, sorry, but I can't please everybody.**


End file.
